Sanctus Espiritus
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: What happens when someone wakes up in your bed with you that you had no recollection of getting with into? Sadly, a certain spiky-haired teenager is about to find out...
1. The Beginning of a Sanctuary

I thought this up as I was listening to my favorite song by Within Temptation, which is Our Solemn Hour. I've been meaning to write a fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh! for a while, really, and I gots the greatest idea (Note beforehand, please, that I have yet to see all the episodes, for I am lazy and I have too much manga/anime sitting on the plate in front of me that I need to finish.) I warn you, my minions, this will probably be quite fluffy, and no M-rated shtuff unless I can't help it. And this is also a good way to use my creative juices, since I'm thinking how to write the next part of my novel and some more of my other, newer one =3

But from what I've gathered from the various fanfics I've read, I think I can draw up the conclusion that Yami gets his own body, but something bad happens... Meh, correct me if I'm wrong.

By the way, a thousand apologies for the lack of postings as of late, stuff is happening, both in school and at home, and right now is a... complicated time for my family, to put it shortly. Things are all messed up, but it's always the nice people that have the rottenest luck, huh? I don't get how that's fair though... But oh well! We always have to keep pushing on, even when times get rough. And if I stop posting completely for a long time... assume the worst, because that's what it will probably be *Small smile and retires to her thinking corner A.K.A her emo corner*

**Summary: **_What happens when someone wakes up in your bed with you that you had no recollection of getting with into? Sadly, a certain spiky-haired teenager is about to find out..._

Atem: *Stares Yugi down*

Yugi: Yami! Atem's trying to eat me with his eyes again!

Yami: Back off from my Aibou!

Phlyx: Hewwo! Nice to see you all again! Warnings: Mild Shounen-Ai, Puzzleshipping (YamiXYugi), and nothing much besides that.

**Sanctus Espiritus**

The panicked, frightened footsteps vribrated through the alleyway as the rain fell down in sheets, drenching the shirt of the teen. Turning sharply around a corner and not looking behind him, he almost falls as he stumbles over a discarded plank of wood, but he rights himself with a hand on the drenched cobblestone as he somewhat kneels, pushing his feet into the small puddle of water at his feet before pushing onwards, panting. His face hidden behind the cowl of his hoodie, he makes one more sharp turn into the deserted streets of Domino City, pushing through the streets. His feet make small yet loud splashes into the water pooling into the streets - thanks to the sewers being full - until he suddenly veers to his left, arms clutching something hidden underneath his zipped hood.

He quickly runs up the steps to one of the condo's, ignoring the door to the left side of the building as he removes his right hand from his stomach to grab a silver key from his pocket. Frantically looking over his shoulders and seeing the lights flashing only makes him fumble around, heart beating erratically and making him breathe louder and quicker. He slips the key in and jerks it to the left frantically, quickly opening the door and running inside before the rather short teen slams the door behind him, fingers automatically finding the lock and shakily turning it into place. Sighing and willing for his knees to hold him up just a little longer, he pushes the cowl from his spiked tri-colored hair, shaking the water from it before unzipping the zipper of his hoodie and clutching the frantic little animal with a laugh.

"Easy there." He says in a voice that suggests he is very timid, holding the young little fox in his hands delicately. "You're safe now." He whispers, kneeling onto the ground and allowing the orange fox to pad onto the floor with slender, graceful legs. "I'm sorry about that tight fit. I couldn't let them kill you, now, could I?" The fox sits on its haunches and stares at the short teen with intelligent eyes that are the color of mixed blue and crimson, giving them a sort of near purplish hue. It swishes its white-tipped tail, reaching the teen almost to his shoulders while he's on his knees like that.

"You probably _really_ want to go back where you came from, don't you?" He continues, removing the hoodie to reveal a somewhat tight-fitting leather sleeveless shirt. Surprisingly, he reaches behind him to remove something there. When he turns back to the fox, the tell-tale sign of a slim, sleek black tail swishing behind him can be seen, and upon closer inspection of his head, rather than regular ears on the side of his head, two black cat-like ears take up their space, twitching and moving slightly with every noise. "I'll help you get back, alright? But we'll have to wait a while until they stop searching for you."

The boy stands to his feet, stretching his arms over his head and closing his amethyst eyes, and, rather funnily stretches his tail at the same time, arching his back slightly as he does so. He opens his eyes again and looks to the fox, who is standing on its feet and swishing its puffy tail rather contentedly. "Alright. You must be pretty hungry, huh?" A yip escapes the white-dusted muzzle, whiskers twitching in anticipation as its ears are pricked forward, attentive. The boy giggles. "I guess so. Come on now, and I'll see if there's anything I can give you."

Once managing to find some cooked meat not too old and offering it to the fox on a plate (who sits on the counter and dutifully begins to eat the meat) the boy grabs himself some fish presumably left over from a few nights prior, opting to just stand while eating but deciding to sit on the barstool instead next to the fox, taking his time in between bites, fork hovering in the air between his pauses as he watches the peculiar fox. The animal eats as if it hadn't eaten in days and, given the marks of its ribs revealing against the stretched skin, it was safe to assume that it hadn't.

_What will I do with you?_ The teenager asks himself. _If only I could understand you like I can understand all the other cats..._

He blinks as he realises the fox is now staring at him, having finished the meat and looking like it'll dive after his fish next. Laughing, the boy pushes the plate towards him. "Here you go." The fox blinks up at him, as if wondering why he's not eating it and not wanting to take it, even if it was offered to it. "Hah, it's alright. I'm not all that hungry, and you seem like you need it more than I do." _At least it can understand me_... the boy thinks as he watches the fox pad up to the plate curiously, nose twitching as it smells the strip of pink fish. Looking satisfied with the smell it sits on its haunches and begins to eat. "You can understand me, can't you?" He asks, not for an answer. The fox simply twitches its tail in response, which the boy deems as a _yes._

"That's good to know." He smiles, tentatively stroking the fox's sleek, elegant body, marvelling at how the fox is made rather longly, but still managing to look graceful. He feels the bones jutting out as he passes his pale hand over the body of the fox, his smile melting from his face as he realizes how thin the fox is. _Poor thing is so large for its age, and yet it was malnourished. Humans truly are cruel._

The fox lets him be, finishing up the meal as they continue in their truce, half-human shapeshifter and fox. The silence feels comforting to the boy, and he watches the fox, a small, almost sad, smile gracing his pale lips. Once the fox is done it shakes its fur out, much to the amusement of the boy as he giggles. The fox pads up to where he sits, lifts two paws up and places them on the boys chest - confusing the pale boy - and licks the boy on his pale lips, before nuzzling its face in the crook of his neck, almost purring - or maybe that's just the boy purring.

"Ahah, you're a strange fox." He laughs gently, the fox allowing the boy to pick him up gently, so long as the boy allows the fox to continuously lick the boys neck on the side, yipping every now and then. "I want to give you a name; I can't just keep calling you 'the fox' all the time." The boy hums a moment as he walks into a curtained room, where he places the fox on his bed, making sure the blinds are closed. "Well... I did find you in a shady part of the area... I'll just call you Yami for now. Is that alright?" In the middle of removing his shirt he glances behind him to the boy, smiling when he notices the fox looking at him, tail swishing, almost like an obedient dog. "You can reffer to me as Yugi." The amethyst-eyed boy smiles before stripping off the remainder of his clothes and slips into his nightclothes. He throws himself down onto the matress, smiling at the comfort that awaits him there.

"It gets kinda lonely here sometimes." Yugi starts gently, sneaking underneath the covers and enticing the fox to do the same to have some warmth in the chilly night. It does so a little hesitantly, ears laid back. He smiles, scratching it behind the ears. It settles and curls into a ball, head sticking out of the matress as it dutifully falls asleep. "Good night."

_-x- So I'll find what lies beneath, Your sick twisted smile, As I lie underneath Your cold jaded eyes -x-_

Yugi smiles subconsciously in his sleep, clutching whatever it is in his hands more tightly. His tail moves slowly every now and then, the only sign he's alive other than his breathing, blankets having been kicked off of him in the night. He yawns a wide-mouthed yawn, blinking bleary amethyst eyes. His hand strail down the thin skin they're resting on, his pale skin contrasted by the tanned one under his-

Wait, what?

His eyes open wide as he frowns, upper lip slightly over his lower lip as he trails his eyes up, finding the face so near him - why hadn't he noticed before? - breathing warm and gentle air onto his face. At a curious sniff Yugi realizes the teen - if you can call him that, because to Yugi it sounds sort of wrong to call the tanned boy before him anything less than a man - smells almost like cinnamon, his slowly freaking-out mind not yet clicking that there's someone else in his bed, where he was supposed to see a fox of some sort.

But he yelps when the teen opens his crimson eyes.

Huddled at the corner where walls meet the bed, he holds a hand to his heart, feeling it jump erratically as he keeps his eyes on the boy, who simply yawns and stretches a little before sitting up, blanket falling back and pooling over his legs - which the frightened teen in the corner is quite thankful for, having to fight to keep his eyes to the teen's face as it is - as he blinks to the paler boy, crimson eyes bleary. Almost subconsciously, he brings a hand to scratch just behind the orange and white-tipped ears at the sides of his face, too long to be cat ears but also not quite round enough to be a wolf's. Yugi notices the puffy orange and white-tipped tail swishing about lazily behind the Egyptian-looking boy, not quite rivaling Yugi's, which is puffed up almost enough to resemble the tanner one's.

"Y-you could've t-told me you are a shape-changer." Yugi stutters, trying to slow his heart by breathing in more slowly, more gently. The fox-like boy simply tilts his head, leaning towards the boy curiously as he puts a finger to the boys throat, head jolting slightly when he feels the heartbeat, making the paler boy laugh despite himself. "Maybe that's why I-"

His thoughts fall silent at the touch to his lips, eyes flying wide as he feels his jaw going slack, but only the slight pressure to his lips keeps his mouth closed. The crimson eyes a few inches from his own are closed, and just as he begins to close his own amethyst eyes, the tanner one pulls away, making Yugi follow the movement slightly as their lips part. He remains with his eyes half-closed a little while, until he regains his senses and blinks, looking to the teen in shock, fingers coming to gently touch his lips, which are tingling nicely.

"Um..." A growl interrupts what the small teen wanted to say, and he looks in mild shock to the tanned boy's stomach, the crimson-eyed boy laughing a little in embarassment, cheeks slightly aflame. He says nothing more as he watches Yugi, remaining quiet. "You... can't talk, can you?" A shake of the head. "Alright then... first, we'll give you something to feed that monster of yours," he playfully pokes the stomach of the tanned teen, earning a smile from said boy, "and then we'll see to fixing that little problem of yours." He swings his legs off the side, and barely remembering that he's completely nude in time. "Wait! I'll go get you some clothes - where'd I put those larger ones...?" He mumbles as he dashes off, somewhat embarassed. The taller teen waits patiently with a smile playing at his lips.

_-x- Sanctus Espiritus, Redeem us from Our Solemn Hour, Sanctus Espiritus, Insanity is all around us -x-_

Yugi scratches at his cheek, looking away from the other teen as he finishes pulling on the shirt over his head, coming towards the kitchen a little bit hesitantly as the smaller teen places some breakfast on the island counter in the kitchen, gesturing to the boy to sit down and eat as he turns to the stove to make himself some food now. The sizzling of the butter against the bread fills the slight silence, though not awkward as he continues to cook the French toasts, flipping the egg-soaked bread over after a while. He turns his head to look to the Egyptian at the counter a moment, realizing he's done and he's looking at him.

"Um... are you able to tell me your name?" He asks, deciding to give the boy the toast that's cooked and making another one for himself, allowing the boy to have two instead of just one. He prepares an extra one, just in case, as the third one sizzles in the pan.

"Yami." He whirls around at the sound of the confident-sounding voice, the lull of the voice almost making his knees buckle and making him want to hear it again, just to hear it. He gives Yami an earth-shattering smile as he turns back around to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Alright then, Yami. Do you want more, or are you alright with two?" He looks back over his shoulder and laughs slightly at the frantic nod Yami's making. "How many?" His eyes widen at the amount he shows via his fingers, noticing the Egyptian boy has a large appetite - go figure, with having gone with little food for some time - but somewhat happy that he's feeling up for the food. "Alright then... I'll give you this one and then make you something else so your stomach doesn't reject the food from over-eating the same thing too much." He turns back to the pan just as the third French toast finishes cooking, plopping it down onto the plate of the eager Shape-Changer. Smiling and letting his own French toast sizzle in peace, he goes off to make the boy some cereal.

_-x- So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed, Was it worth the ones we lost and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified? -x-_

Well, I hope that was fine for a first chapter. Originally, I was going to make this into an AllenXRhode fic, but I felt like writing something for Yu-Gi-Oh!, so I trashed the AllenXRhode idea. But I have more idea's for that pairing, no sweat!

Yugi: We were a second choice? *Puppy eyes and whimpers*

Yami: Of course not, Aibou. Isn't that right, Marie-Ange? *Glares at the authoress*

Ahah... of course! Not the second option at all! ^.^"

Quick question: Are any of you interested in my posting up of my original stories on FictionPress? Let me know! ^^


	2. The Half Demon's Legacy

Hi guys! Sorry for the long delay, I explain why at the bottom, alrighty? =3 Let's get right to it, while I'm listening to an awesome song 3

**Reviews:**

**To PhantomBrat: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**To Maria Starlight: **Technically they are, but also they're not... you'll see. I'll be explaining much more about their kind in the next chapter.

**To yugixyamiyaoilover: **Yeah, I figured it would be more interesting if I made them both 'shapeshifters'. Again, the proper term is written in this chapter, no worries =3 Last chapter I didn't really know how to call them, which is why I referred to them as such. But I'm glad you liked it!

**To Dragon Master10001: **Aww TA T So they get split apart? Why couldn't they just make it yaoi at the end D XD Kidding. And yeah, Within Temptation is one of my favorite bands =3 I'm very sorry about the long wait, but I hope it was worth it!

Thank you also to everyone who's favorited this story and alerted this story thus far! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting - I'm making this day a fanfiction day! ^^ So expect a few updates on a few stories! Even Fall Into Your Sunlight, if I can manage that =3

**Sanctus Espiritus**

_The darkness behind his eyelids, it crawled to him, ate at him; he would cry out if he got the chance, but it hurt to breathe, so screaming was out of the question. His eyes were shut tightly, wishing that what he was living was a dream. Instead, he tried to remember those meadows he played in as a child, chasing his brothers and sister around playfully, being scolded by his mother. _

And failing miserably.

_It's opressing him; his breath is short and ragged, though he tries not to make a sound. He doesn't want to see what's in front of him, but his eyelids replay what he's already memorized._

_How cruel the world could be._

_He knows what he's kneeling in, its still warm, even after so long, but he knows he has the room to thank for that. Always warm, almost unbearably so; recreating the event he loathes, the one he wants to rid his mind of. Saying he's scared would be an understatement._

_He's bloody terrified._

_The metal clicks into place; never can he put it off for too long, trapped in his own mental aslyum, the humans coming in, unchaining him from the wall to escort him - with his hands bound to his chest, like always - to that room, to that place where he knows nothing but pain, agony, and blood._

_Another one died; but that's alright, they say. Humans are easy to aquire, it just depends where you look._

_Bloody vultures._

_His eyes forced open, to stare at the human child in front of him. The enclosed room filled with a sort of gas that was made especially to drive huma - no, not humans... creatures, monsters, something torn between the three - against one another. This wasn't for fun and games, he knew. He knew, and he was well aware of it._

_It's bloody murder._

_Those pale hands, reaching, grabbing, his body twisting away from the other... thing in front of him, bending, breaking what is held between his hands. Something with so much potential, tainted red now._

_And he knows it will only get worse as he grows up._

_"Subject 17298 showing signs of improvement. Increase the amount of time in the Hold."_

_-x- I can change, I will change myself -x-_

"Oh, sorry about that." Amethyst eyes close in apology. "I kind-of spaced out a little. Can you repeat that?"

Crimson eyes watch Yugi carefully a moment, an almost tender expression on them, in his face. It is there and gone before the eyes open again.

"You are sad." The Egyptian comments. Yugi blinks at him, but Yami continues. "Why?"

"I'm fine." He says, laughing shakily and holding his hands up. The tan boy frowns, sitting on the plush white carpet with his orange tail wrapped around his frame. A moment afterwards he shakes his head, to Yugi's discomfort.

"You can tell me." Silence falls between them, and Yugi holds a hand to the side of his stomach, which seems to be a nervous gesture for the boy. He looks to the space of carpet between the two of them, ears laid back as he thinks to himself. The space between them is small, Yami knows, and he wishes it was less, but he feels as if it stretches for miles for that moment.

He almost misses it.

"_Make it go away..._" The whisper comes, surprising him as he looks up, but the smaller boy is keeping his eyes closed, teeth clenched as he holds his side, almost as if it hurts him.

"Make what go away?" He asks, concerned. A logical part of his mind argues; he barely knows this person, and yet, he feels as if he's known this person his whole life.

"_It hurts..._" Tears escape his hold, surprising the boy as they slide down pale porcelain cheeks; he feels that those salty tears don't belong there, that they taint the perfect skin underneath.

How many times, he wonders, has the boy cried himself to sleep?

He reaches for the boy and puts his hands over the pale ones, the contrast of their skin so blatant and outstanding it shocks the tanner one a moment. Yugi flinches upon the touch, his teeth as they bite his lip drawing up blood and causing it to flow down his chin in tiny tendrils. Frantic hands reach up to wipe the blood away, but more comes.

And when he opens his eyes, they're unfocused, as if seeing something only he will see.

_They never knew the effects of their actions; the price for it was too high, too great. Did it shock him?_

_Yes, it did._

_How can you save a soul that is broken up inside?_

_-x- kawaita sakebi goe ga kikoeta -x-_

The smaller one, now curled up on the couch and resting uneasily with his head on the lap of the Egyptian, moves slightly while dreaming, though one could tell just by sighting him that he's in the middle of a nightmare. His eyelids twitch as his eyes, hidden by the pale stretch of skin, move frantically. A tanned hand rests on his forehead, fingers moving gently as the crimson-eyed boy looks down to the cat-demon uneasily, his own long orange ears laid back slightly. Concern flashes in those crimson orbs.

_Just what happened to you?_ He asks himself. _Why does it seem like he's lived through hell... like I have?_

Yugi's eyes snap open as the beginings of a scream builds in his throat, and sensing this, a tanned hand gently places itself over his lips to stop anyone from hearing it and wondering what's going on. That's the last thing they needed, he believes.

The amethyst eyes show fear as he finches and quickly moves to the other end of the couch, still in his nightmare as he regards Yami with fear. A hand, seemingly automatically, clamps itself over a specific spot on the left side of his stomach, hiding whatever is there, barely visible through the shirt that's riding up slightly. A tense silence falls on them for a while.

Just as suddenly as the smaller one wakes up, he reaches for Yami and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face into his chest. Shivers and sobs plague the boy as he holds on, the fox-demon stunned into silence a moment before returning the embrace, wanting to just help him feel a little better.

_**Yami**_

He only begins speaking after a minute or two.

"I hate humans..." Yugi whispers, making me looks at him in mild surprise. "Turning something that was perfect into something terrible... always mad for power, for an upper hand over other people of their species. Why are they so cruel?" His voice quavers; I can feel tears wetting my shirt, so I figure he's crying.

"Humans are a pathetic race." I say, trying to comfort him. I rest the side of my cheek on the top of his head, closing my eyes. "They create an image of perfect and they always want to aquire more knowledge. If something is out of the ordinary, they look at it with fear, aprehension, even."

"We're not... things to be used as test subjects." He sobs, hands clutching my shoulders more tightly. I don't tell him that it hurts, nor do I say that the small and sharp nails he has are digging into my skin. For this sake...

"I know, don't worry." I whisper, one hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. His breathing calms down a little. "That's why I'll make sure they don't get their hands on you again." I promise, guessing at what happened to him. "Okay?"

He looks at me, amethyst eyes shining with the residue of his unshed tears - but they soon fall anyways - and it makes me wonder how anyone could say no to such eyes. So full of joy and wonder, but tainted by false promises and bitter memories.

"Why...? When you don't even know me." He whispers, eyes falling downcast again, locking on my collarbone and away from my gaze.

"Just because." He looks back up and I offer him a smile. "We have to look out for each other, I believe. If we don't who else will?"

"Thank you." He says quietly, smiling.

"But in return," I begin sterly, causing him to look at me again, blinking, fingers still digging into my skin, but I'm thinking he doesn't realize it. "You shall have to pay me with meals."

He giggles; a gentle sound, soft and sweet. He puts his hands to his lips as he continues to laugh quietly, my shoulders finally stopping their protesting as his nails stop digging into them.

"And if you decide to do the same," I smile at his confusion. "You get to have three wishes, and no matter what, I'll do whatever I can to make them happen."

His face takes on a shade of pink, just a light dust of it on his pale cheekbones.

"Okay." He smiles, closing his eyes before regarding me with curiosity. "But don't you want to save that for someone that'll be more important to you than me?" He asks, referring to the fact that we half demons can grant three things, three wishes and desires, to only one person in our lives, using all we've got to make them happen - though sometimes, depending on the wish, it doesn't work out that way.

"Nah." I smile. "I find it to be a fair trade, no? So from now on, just think of me as a type of genie." (A.N.: XD I just imagined him dressed as a real genie in a lamp for a moment. Gods that's PRICELESS!)

"No." He pouts stubbornly. "You're my friend. I won't think of you as something like that."

"Thinking about the intepretation of genies that the humans have?" I ask, an eyebrow raised in my amusement.

"Yes. It's so unrealistic. Genies are half demons that resemble humans and can shapeshift into animals, and not some wispy figures that are held in a lamp. Those things are too cramped for my liking, anyways." He mumbles, scratching at his left arm. "Hey, do you by any chance know what a Contract is?" He asks, looking at me innocently.

_And yet he's acting all innocent,_ I sigh internally.

"If you mean a Contract between a human and a half demon or half demon with another half demon, it's when the two parties involved make a Contract. It involves a lot of awkward processes and the result is that the two are each other's strength and also their weakness, but they can draw power from the other - in the case of half demon with half demon. They also swear to be blood donors to one another." I explain. "In the other case, it just means that the human is a blood donor to the half demon, nothing more. For this one, it can be hidden in the guise of a relationship. Being in a relationship with the other person is the beginning of the Contract. Why?" I ask.

"Ah, well, because I don't know many things about our kind." He admits. "Plus you're the first half demon I've met besides myself."

"Yeah, there aren't many of us left, are there?" I ask. He shakes his head sadly.

_I'm hoping that he doesn't realize the Contract begins as soon as anything beyond the line of friendship happens,_ I think. _I hadn't been thinking of that. Great._

He smiles at me, chin restong on my chest, sitting on me with his own legs either side of my thighs. I return the smile.

"I'm glad I saved you." He says, closing his eyes. "You're a great friend."

"I'm glad you saved me too." I laugh, waiting for him to realize just how he's sitting, an eyebrow raised. He blinks at me a moment.

It clicks a moment after I raise my eyebrow.

You can believe he got off fast.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouts, climbing off rapidly and sitting on his end of the couch. I mock-pout, enjoying his face - pink dusting his cheeks, teeth biting his lower lip and his eyes a little frantic. I can hear his heart racing.

"But that was comfy." I complain, grinning. He sticks out his tongue at me.

And just to see him even more flushed, I make him regret that action.

I claim his lips for the second time, Contract rules out the window as he gasps, leaving me a golden (cliché'd, might I add) chance to just slip in. I want to grin as I see his eyes wide as saucers, cheeks aflame - the color suits him - but I opt to close my eyes. His stiff posture relaxes a little, and he holds onto my hands shakily, giving into my action and just letting me take control. When I pull back, his face is still frozen that way for another moment, as if I'd never pulled away, following my movement a little. His eyes land on mine, and I smile.

He realizes how he's holding himself, I can tell from the look in his eyes - body leaned towards me, hands on my shoulders loosely with his face near mine. He brings his lips a little closer to mine, silently begging.

I think a moment - be cruel and pull back, or watch and make this little cat a little more flustered when I do pull back?

Naturally, I chose the second option, just because it sounds more fun.

He makes a small sound of contentment at the back of his throat, probably also discarding all worries about what he's doing and the conditions for a complete contract, playing submissive. I decide to play with that lenient nature of his.

I take his face into my hands, revelling at the softness of his skin and how warn it feels in my hands, and press my lips on his more roughly, earning a squeak. I grin. Leaving a minute space, I whisper a few words, grinning the whole way.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I whisper, hearing his breath come out in little gasps and pants. His face flushes further, eyes half closed. I see a thought flash through his eyes, and I know what it means. But he seems to be okay with it. "Like it when it's not gentle, do you?" His face get's redder, if it's even possible.

"Yami..." He whispers, fingers trembling. "This... it's new to me. Is the beginning of the Contract... like this?"

"It depends who you're doing it with." I whisper, grinning as I run my lips along his cheek. He stammers.

"B-but is it... supposed to be like this?"

"Explain your definition of 'like this.'" I say into his ear, roaming to his neck. His breath hitches.

"I-I mean... is it supposed to feel this... addicting?" He asks, eyes looking away from me as I ghost my lips at the point of his neck where his pulse beats the most, fast and erratic.

"Maybe~." I sing gently, kissing that point, his blood lulling me a little. I run my finger down the side of his neck, he craning his head to allow me for more room, doing it subconsciously. "Your blood smells so enticing." I whisper, admitting my thoughts to him. His fingers tighten a little, but not to the point of being painful.

"G-go..." He begins. "Y-you can take some."

I lick the spot, making him shudder in anticipation as he looks at me, and I can tell he's enjoying it so much. He smiles at me, one of his pale hands cupping my cheek as he blushes.

"I don't know why... but I feel safe around you." He whispers with a gentle smile.

"I'm your protector." I say simply, pressing my lips to his pulse point. He stammers again.

"I-I know, but I just feel safe." He manages to get out before the call of his blood wins me over. I feel my teeth aching - or, more accurately, the two canines - so I clamp down on his throat, causing him to shudder and let out a moan I figure he's been holding back. The sweet, delicate taste invades my mouth, almost making me want to groan as well, it just tastes so good. He arches his neck, giving me as much skin as possible as his lifeblood trickles down my throat. _Now_ his fingers dig into my shoulders painfully, but I don't mind.

I lick the wound clean, smiling a little evilly when I see that my mark has been left.

"You see this?" I ask, tapping it with my finger. He shudders at the action, nodding. "It means you're mine. Only mine."

He smiles gently, eyes opening slightly.

"I like the sound of that." He whispers.

"I'm going to complete the Contract with you eventually." I promise, running my lips on his neck. He nods frantically, blushing as he knows what I'm implying. "You'll be all mine then."

"So will you." He counters, and our lips meet again, neither one of us controlling it as we just revel in the touch, my fingers holding his face gently. The image of the mark is imprinted into my mind, and absentmindedly, my fingers brush over it, causing a shudder to run through his small frame. The black mark of the Eye of Horus is slightly raised, allowing me to trace it with my fingers.

"And now," I begin, grinning and pulling away. He blinks at me in confusion, putting a hand to the left side of his neck, over the mark, and realizing now that there's a mark there. "I demand a meal for my services."

He laughs, shaking his head to rid himself of his blush, and getting to his feet. He grabs my hand and pulls me along to the kitchen, tail swishing behind him like a playful kitten.

"Alright." He giggles. "But you have to tell me why there's a mark on my neck now. And exactly what power that gives you over me." He raises an eyebrow at me, pushing me onto the barstool in the kitchen. I grin, leaning against my hand.

"Challenge accepted." I say, making him laugh.

ضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضوءضو

_-x- kioku no naka no yami o hodo ite -x-_

It's been far too long since my last update! I'm so sorry everyone, but I was writing like a busy beaver (Like all Canuks do XD Beaver's FTW) on my novel, The Lost Ones, and I'm also in the middle of finals in school (though they're dead easy, really. I thought grade nine exams were supposed to be harder than usual. Whatever, teachers.) And tah beh honest, I can't wait to finish school. I want Media class already! D

*AHEM* ANYWAYS!

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed it! My writing style's changed a bit since last time, I find. Oh, I love being a novelist!~**

**Smiley: Aaaaaand... she's off to dreamland again.**

**Giggles: Have you seen my water?**

**Beat: She means Walter!**

**Me: Hey, at least she's not having a two-and-a-half affair. You're dating Smiley (Inside joke folks, they're 'married' and 'divorced' three times for each... A long French class, I'd wager), Walter, and your bottom half of hobo. Not to mention the twelve others.**

**Beat: I killed the twelve others. Except for my bottom half of hobo; I like him~**

***Awkward silence***

**Me: Yeaahh... whatever you say. Want my top half of hobo to make him better?**

**Beat: No, I like the bottom half.**

**Smiley: I can't believe you're cheating on me! *Huffs***

**Giggles: Here we go...**


End file.
